pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Invasion of The Tri-State Area
An unknown threat is coming to Tri-State Area.What happen to Tri-State Area next? Part one:Analyzing the unknown threat The Tri-State Military Forces is analyzing the unknown threat.After researching,they found out its the joint forces of the Draconian Forces,SGS(Saunders Global Security) mercenaries and The Inner Circle.The forces calls themselves as the Unified Citizens.Its a combination of Navys,Air Forces and Ground Troops.This shocking report by the Tri-State military forces is spreading through Danville.Phineas and Ferb crew willing to help Tri-State Area from being invaded. Part two:Readying up Phineas and Ferb build a lot of experimental military vehicles like Battleships,tanks,helicopter and jets.They also making it easy to control by anyone at any age.They also make the experimental weapons.They make the "Tri-State Area Resistance" and recruited all Tri-State Area citizens. Part three:Support Inbound This invasion alerted the whole America and all American forces willing to assist the Tri-State Area.The forces such as Task Force 141,Delta Force,and lot of others.These joint forces called as "The Forsaken". Part four:The invasion started The Unified Citizens has reached the Tri-State harbor.The Draconian battleship bombarding the Tri-State Area harbor and other parts of the area.SGS' bomber raining death from above.Tri-State citizens hiding under a bunker that Phineas and Ferb build under their house.General of the Tri-State Military Forces briefing the resistance. Part five:The fight between the Unified Citizens and The Resistance The Resistance use all the vehicles to fight with the Unified Citizens.Explosions everywhere.Both sides taking casualties. The Unified Citizens trying to capture the town hall aswell capture the Mayor Doofenshmirtz.If the Unified Citizens capture the mayor,The Resistance process securing the Tri-State Area will be halted. Part six:Reassign Phineas,Isabella,John Price(Task Force 141),Soap Mactavish and Captain Harlock has reassigned to infiltrate Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building to obtain any valuable intel with Ferb's drone support.They found out that the leader of the Unified Citizens is Greta Spader.The Unified Citizens use the D.E.Inc. as a command centre.The intel is sent to the General. Part seven:Escape After the squad obtain the intel,they need to escape.But,their cover is blown.The Resistance's helicopter arrived to exfil the squad.The squad manage to board the heli but the heli gets shot down shortly after the exfil.The helicopter crashed near Doofenshmirtz's building.The pilot(Adyson) and Isabella is basly wounded while Phineas and the 141 members only received a minor wounds. Part eight:Evac Phineas and the 141 holding the crash site until the evac's arrival.With Ferb's drone assist,they manage to get back to the bunker. Part nine:Falling back The Unified Citizens is falling back to the harbor due to heavy casualties.The Resistance also taking heavy casualties.Its up to the remaining reinforcements to free Tri-State Area from occupation. Part ten:New plan The Resistance planning to assasinate the Unified Citizens leader,Greta Spader.The squad is back on station but without Isabella due to the injuries that didn't recovered yet.The squad is in a sniping postion in a building next to the D.E.Inc. building.Captain Harlock fired the shot but missed.This makes Greta gone into the shadows Part eleven:Retreat The Unified Citizens been thinking about retreating since they taken too many casualties and lost too many vehicles.Resistance's intel reported that the Unified Citizens has retreated. Part twelve:Major victory The Resistance managed to free The Tri-State Area from occupation.Many resistance member wounds recovered. Epilogue Since Greta is gone into shadows,she maybe planning another invasion on The Tri-State Area.The Tri-State back to normal again.Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Buford and Baljeet is a part of the Tri-State Area Military Forces.They will probably clear the world of evil villains. Allusions -The Task Force 141 (Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 & 3) -Draconian Force (Battle Pirates) -SGS & Unified Citizens (Modern Combat 4) -Greta Spader & Captain Harlock (Battle Pirates) Author's comments "This is my first fanfic story,so if theres something wrong about this story,please tell me on my talk page." "Since i like warfares and the Phineas and Ferb show,i thought i could combine it to make a great story.You guys can comment it on my talk page." "More will come out soon so stay tuned"